Origin of an Omen
by Shiny Raichu
Summary: Yes...begging of the possible reboot of the Panflute's secret. It probably won't be called that anymore.


The thylacine stood proudly as the elders of his clan read their ceremonial speech.

"We dub you, oh loyal Mercutio, as the leader of theTalod tribe, may the spirits of our ancestor guide you well." One of the three elders said. They consisted of two men and a women, Demetrius, Cassio, and Danae. They all, along with nearly the whole clan were gray furred tigers with lighter gray stripes on their muzzles, head and backs.

Mercutio was grinning proudly holding his head high. After his and their brother's father passed on, Mercutio took on the test of passage to become the new leader. He remembered that icy maze all too well, it was enough to drive someone mad, he barely understood how the elders could memorize such a thing. But he kept his cool and eventually found his way.

"Anything to say dear?" Mercutio blushed a bit, Danae almost always called everyone that, being kinda the motherly figure to them all.

"I'd have to say…I promise. I will lead this clan like no other, and protect it with my own life." He said facing the group of tigers around him. They were cheering, besides his brother, Stonan who always wore a serious face, standing next by his love, April who was carrying a bundle…well two little bundles really.

Their twin sons, Lucan and Specter, the two cubs asleep in their mother's arms. The new leader walked over nuzzling his wife looking to his sons with a smile. "Wonder what these two will be like…"

"Who knows my dear…maybe like you?" she joked smiling.

"You making fun of me?" she laughed in response as Mercutio grinned.

"Maaybe, take it as a compliment." She chuckled. Mercutio doing the same.

Being both a father and a leader…his paws will be full sure but he felt like he was on cloud nine.

How could it get any better?

_Days later…_

His first days as leader was pretty hard butt he became accustomed to it. Helping with patrols, welcoming new children into the clan, make sure everything was okay in general. Luckily he still had time in his day to be with his wife and sons, maybe bother his brother for old time sakes.

However something about this certain day felt special to him.

Mercutio decided to go along on a patrol consisting of his brother (who usually leads the patrols) and several other Talods, their feet crunching over the snow as the wind ruffled their gray fur.

"Huh, this is pretty calming no brother? Remember the time we would do these as patrolmen?" Mercutio smiled as Stonan rolled his green eyes.

"And then you'd fool around chasing snowflakes as I try to stop you, then we get in trouble?" The stone faced tiger said. Mercutio chuckled. Stonan had always been a stick in the mud to him, which made him more fun to bug.

"Aww come on bro, learn to live a bit."

"Whatever. Make sure you gather some herbs, the medic may need more." He said to one of the patrolman. "How about just leave this to me, don't you have leading to do instead of bothering me?"

Mercutio sighed and started heading back. "Kay, see back a home bro." he called strolling back towards the mountain path. "Maybe I should at a bit more leaderish…like father was." He pondered. "Having some fun is okay but too much distracts ya." He nodded to himself as he started to make his way up…but he halted, his ears twitching listening to the wind.

"What's this…" he whispered following an eerie sound among the howl of the wind.

Crying. It sounded like someone or something was crying. Mercutio ran toward the noise braving the snow and cold the wind blew. It was chilly, but he braved onward, calling out for whoever was making the noise. What such short minutes seemed like hours for the leader feeling a bit lost. "Great.." he looked around still hearing the cries…but they sounded closer, almost like he was just a few steps away. Infact…he was. He felt his foot touch something soft...almost like a blanket. He blinked his brown eyes and looked down in shock. "A-A cub?" he gasped at the sight.

It was a little white cub, almost as white as the snow around him. He was wrapped up in a blanket but in this weather, he wouldn't last long. He picked up the cub holding him close to warm him. "Shh…shh…there there little one…" he hushed trying to calm the infant looking around for anyone. "Where's your parents…" he wondered. "Well…..no sense wondering around here." He said hurrying back to camp with the cub. One thing he wanted to make sure was at least the cub would live; being out there for prolonged periods wasn't good for infants. He took him to the medic to make sure he was fine. It took a while for the medic to check on the cub.

Mercutio sighed inpatient as he waited outside the den. The medic came outside with the white cub, who was fast asleep. "Well….?" He asked.

"Mercutio, he's gonna be okay…. Don't worry. The blanket and you finding helped him probably."

"I don't get it though…who leaves their child out in the cold…" he sighed.

"I don't know…wish I knew but sadly, I can't provide all the answers sir." The medic said. "Maybe he was lost, abandoned…who knows."

"It's alright Benvolio…as long as he's healthy it's fine." He said getting the cub from Benvolio arms as he cuddled into Mercutio's chest. He smiled softly.

"Such an odd color for a cub…" Benvolio pondered worried.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…how about go talk to the elders, they'll know what to do."

And he did…and it shocked the elders when they were told about what happened.

"What do you mean he can't stay?" Mercutio asked. Demetrius sighed.

"How will the Caleos and Mavericks take this? You know they aren't very welcoming to outsiders." It was true. Unlike the the peaceful Talods, the Caleo and Maverick clans were well known fighters, often times than not this caused tension between the two, especially during the yearly gathering of the clans when a clan mate or two would bicker.

"Tensions are very high Mercutio…especially after the disappearances of a Caleo male and Maverick female…"

"True…but this little guy needs me…"

"I understand dear….but.."

"What?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"White Tasmanian tigers are an omen..for something either good or bad to happen." Cassio said. "We can't take the risk."

"That's just myth. Look at him does it look like he'd harm anyone?" Mercutio said before turning away from them. "You'll just see."

"Well the who's going to care for him?" Demetrius demanded.

"Easy..me." Mercutio smiled to the cub.

"Don't you already have two sons?"

"I'm sure April won't mind.." he headed off.

When they reached their hut. April was feeding Lucan with a bottle.

"Hey hon…." Mercutio said.

"Hey sweetie…what's that?" she asked as Mercutio uncovered the white cub. She gasped.

"I found him….poor lil tyke was alone." He said as April took hold of him.

"He's so little…" She murmered rocking him out of motherly instinct.

"Yeah…he's just around Lucan ad Spec's age I think." He grinned.

"But hon'-

He explained everything to her. She gave a soft look to the cub before hugging him. "Well….what do you want to name him?" she smiled.

He smiled too. "How's Callum sound?"


End file.
